The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly, to systems and methods of performing speech recognition using location information.
GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) Systems have become more readily available to the public in automobiles and in hand held devices. Also mobile internet connectivity and increased data storage have allowed for a wealth of information to become available to people during their daily travels. GPS systems allow people to navigate their way through unfamiliar locations and find food, shelter, and fuel along the routes that they travel. Current GPS systems require input using simple menus and type written entry to find a desired destination. While driving or rushing through a busy street, the task of locating a destination may require a person to halt their travels and type in the information for their desired destination and furthermore this cumbersome activity may not take into account all the information available to the GPS device. This may cause delays in the person's travels and may require a great deal of unnecessary human user interaction with the mobile GPS device.
The present invention solves these and other problems with improved content selection systems and methods using speech recognition.